A Soldier's Love
by Kurai no Tenshi
Summary: Part 11 updated!! *Finished* Will the end of Trowa and Quatre's relationship mean the end of the GW boys? 1x2, 1x4, 3x4, 2x???, possible 5x4...
1. Part 1

A Soldier's Love  
  
Part 1  
  
Written by: Pingo  
  
A GW/Yaoi/Shonen-ai Fanfic  
  
Rated PG-13 for language, lime and boy/boy love. No Lemon, you hentais! Sorry...  
  
Author's note: The title could actually apply to any of the pilots, but Part 1 is only about Trowa and Quatre's relationship. There will be many, many more pairings later, all yaoi, but don't expect any lemon scenes, because I won't right them.  
  
I'm not sure exactly where this is going, but I do think it will get dark for awhile, but don't worry, everything *should * turn out for the better... ^_^! It *should*, but I'm not making any promises, so don't flame me or anything... and if you have to, could you please put 'This is a flame' as the subject? Thanks!  
  
All Standard Disclaimers Apply. I do not own the Gundam Wing Boys or the show, although, I *do* have some pretty nifty merchandise! All the boys belong to their creators and all the companies who own a slice of the Gundam Wing Pie... pie... *Mmmm* Anyway, on w/ the fic...  
  
  
  
Quatre walked on silent, bare feet down the hall to the library. He felt strange, being so  
  
quiet and cautious, when this was his house... but with Trowa that was necessary. Quatre knew  
  
the other pilot needed his space, needed the quiet. He went to the doorway of the library and just  
  
stood there, watching the older boy stare off blankly. As he watched Trowa's blank gaze seemed  
  
to turn angry. His green eyes began to blaze with silent fury, but he remained there, staring at the  
  
wall.  
  
"Trowa?" Quatre asked slowly, softly. He stepped away from the door. "Is everything  
  
okay?" Quatre hated when Trowa got in to these moods, which was pretty often nowadays.  
  
Quatre always felt like it was something that he had done, and he knew it probably was. Trowa  
  
always denied it, but something in his eyes told Quatre it was all lies. It seemed every touch,  
  
every kiss set it off, this silent anger.  
  
"I'm fine, Quatre," Trowa replied, his voice rough. "Go back to the living room with the  
  
others."  
  
Quatre pulled up an armchair beside Trowa's and sat down. "I'd rather be with you."  
  
"Look, I don't want to talk about it," he said, an edge of sharpness in his voice.  
  
"We don't have to talk, I just want to sit here, and be with you. Is that all right?" the blue  
  
eyed boy asked.  
  
"I'd rather be alone right now," Trowa told him, avoiding Quatre's eyes.  
  
"Well, alright," Quatre replied, standing. He tried to keep the tears out of his voice. "I  
  
guess I'll go on up to bed, then."  
  
Quatre was able to get as far as the back staircase, before he broke down in tears. He  
  
didn't understand what was going on. Why was Trowa acting like this?  
  
He could hear Heero, Wufei and Duo laughing in the living room, and fought to keep his  
  
sobs as silent as possible. He didn't want to bother the others with his problems. Hell, he wasn't  
  
even sure there was a problem to begin with... it was just this feeling he had. His relationship  
  
with Trowa had been going down hill for months now, and every morning he expected to wake up  
  
and find Trowa gone. He even had nightmares about Trowa leaving him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As he sat in the library, Trowa began to feel guilty. He knew he should tell Quatre how  
  
he felt, tell him what was going on. He owed that much. But, somehow, he couldn't bring  
  
himself to break it to the younger boy. It wasn't working out. It never would. Half of him hoped  
  
Quatre would break up with him first. But, then, he knew that would never happen. It was  
  
written all over the Arabian pilot's face. His eyes were pleading, 'Don't Leave Me! Tell Me  
  
Everything's Okay!" So Trowa stayed, and said everything was okay, but he couldn't take  
  
Quatre's constant prying, couldn't stand the way he had to know his every thought.  
  
Every time Trowa got ready to tell him, he broke down, and lost his resolve. He had to  
  
handle it just right. He couldn't do it at a time when he was worked up and angry, or he would  
  
just explode. It had to be done carefully. It would hurt Quatre enough as it was.  
  
He stood up, and sighed turning to leave the Library. It was getting late and Quatre  
  
would be wondering where he was. As he left the library, he didn't hear anyone in the living  
  
room, so he figured the others had already gone up to bed. He used the back stair case because it  
  
was closest and brought him right up to the room that he and Quatre were sharing. As he reached  
  
the top of the steps, he could hear the rustling of sheets and Quatre's voice crying out. Another  
  
nightmare.  
  
"Please let this be the last one tonight,' Trowa thought to himself silently. Quatre was  
  
always having nightmares about Trowa leaving him, and would wake Trowa up in the middle of  
  
the night, clutching him tightly, screaming, 'Don't go! Don't go!' Was putting it off only hurting  
  
Quatre more than necessary? He opened the door, and slipped in silently, then got ready for bed  
  
in the dark. Quatre calmed down after a while and then Trowa slipped beneath the covers.  
  
"Trowa?" Quatre murmered sleepily.  
  
"It's me," he replied, softly. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"Hold me," Quatre whispered, tucking his body into Trowa's side. Trowa wrapped his  
  
arms around the younger boy and held him until he was once again asleep. Tomorrow, Trowa  
  
decided. Tomorrow's the day.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning dawned bright and early. Quatre yawned as his eyes slid open. He  
  
turned in the bed so he could see Trowa, and was relieved to find his lover in a deep sleep.  
  
Laying there with his eyes closed, Trowa looked so peaceful, so young and innocent. Not at all  
  
like a boy who had lost his identity, who had fought in war and killed so many others.  
  
Quatre smiled softly to himself, savoring the moment. He knew it wouldn't last. Trowa  
  
would awake soon, and then the tension would begin again. It was just a matter of time. Always,  
  
it would start over.  
  
Quatre knew the end was coming. There was no doubt in his mind. Several times Trowa had sat him down to break it off. It was in the tone of his voice, the way he fidgeted around... the way he looked in to Quatre's eyes. And Quatre, being the person he was, could never keep the sadness and pain from his eyes. So, Trowa stayed. 'Next time,' Quatre told himself, 'Let him go.' He had to love Trowa enough to set him free.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Before Trowa opened his eyes, he could feel Quatre's eyes on him. That's how intense the boy's gaze was. Trowa opened his eyes, and gave Quatre a weak smile before sitting up.  
  
"Good morning Tro-chan. How did you sleep?" Quatre greeted him. Trowa was surprised at the tone in the younger boy's voice. It was cooler, not pleading and clinging as usual. Trowa looked in to the younger boy's eyes, and found the same to be true with them. maybe he had given up.  
  
"Quatre, we need to talk," he said gently. "You know I love you right?" Trowa asked, beating around the bush a little. Quatre nodded. "It's impossible not to love you, I always will, but... I'm not *in* love with you anymore." Trowa looked away from Quatre towards the door. "I don't want to lose our friendship, because you're still very special to--"  
  
"You don't have to say anymore Trowa, I understand." Quatre cut him off. He slid out of the bed and began to get dressed.  
  
"No, Quatre let me explain. Last night I was thinking and things aren't--"  
  
"Aren't the same? Aren't what they were? Trowa, this didn't start just last night! It's been going on for months. I see it in your eyes everytime you look at me!"  
  
"I just didn't want to hurt you. You're so fragile--"  
  
"Fragile? Excuse me, but have we or have we not been out there fighting side by side? I'm a Gundam Pilot, no better or worse than you! Why couldn't you just tell me? If I had been anyone else you wouldn't have had a problem."  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it, Quatre. I just didn't want to hurt you anymore than necessary."  
  
"You could've just told me, " Quatre insisted, pullling a pink oxford shirt from the closet and slipping it on. "You didn't have to keep putting it off like that."  
  
"Quatre, what do you expect me to do? Everytime I sat you down to tell you, you looked at me with, with those eyes, begging and pleading for me not to do it."  
  
"Trowa," Quatre cut him off as he tucked his shirt into his khaki pants. "Just because I didn't want you to leave, doesn't mean you had to stick around. I can handle it. I'm a lot stronger of a person than you think!" With those final words Quatre turned and left the room, leaving Trowa stunned.  
  
~*~*~  
  
'You only did what you had to,' Quatre told himself as he went downstairs. 'You only did what you had to to make him happy.' As he was passing the dining room he spotted Heero alone at the table with a cup of coffee. 'I could really use a cup of tea.' He went to the kitchen and had the cook prepare him a cup, then he joined Heero in the dining room.  
  
"Good morning," the arabian said, sitting down across the table from the Japanese boy.  
  
"Morning," Heero replied, sipping his coffee. When Trowa entered the room, Quatre didn't even lift his eyes from the mug.  
  
"Quatre..." Trowa called from the doorway, "can't we talk about this?"  
  
"Trowa, it's over, let's just leave it at that." Quatre fought to keep his voice hard and emotionless.  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then Quatre looked up in time to see Trowa turn and leave the room. He watched as Heero looked at the retreating pilot, and then turned his gaze on Quatre, before going back to his coffee. That's what Quatre liked about Heero, he didn't ask questions, didn't have any expectations.... well of anyone but himself. Quatre could just sit there and be himself... he didn't have to put on an act.  
  
A large part of being a Gundam Pilot was acting... acting like you were used to the killing, acting like you didn't fear death, didn't fear dieing or losing your best friends... Yeah, Quatre knew all about acting, but he wasn't very good at it. That part of him that hated it all always seemed to show itself, even while another part was amazed and awed by the war, drunk with the power the Gundams gave them.  
  
Heero on the other hand, was an expert. He was so unemotional, you would think he was a robot. But, Quatre knew beneath his cold exterior, emotions raged. Quatre could see it in the silent fury in Heero's eyes when he saw people attack the innocent.  
  
Quatre took a long sip of his hot tea. "Have any of the others come down yet?"  
  
"Wufei's out in the garden. Duo won't be up before noon, probably." With those words, he went back to his coffee. Quatre nodded, leaning back in his chair, and taking another sip of tea.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Trowa sighed as he made his way back up the staircase and in to the bed room. Quatre was taking this better than he had expected... but Trowa knew it was just an act. Quatre could try to hide his feelings, but Trowa could see right through it. It was strange. Trowa had been waiting for this, but now that it was over, he couldn't help but feel sad... like he had lost something precious.  
  
'I have to leave this place,' Trowa thought, as he quietly moved to the closet to pack his things. Everything in the room had Quatre written all over it. His scent lingered on the sheets, and hung in the air. His clothes were neatly layed across the desk chair from where he had undressed the night before. Pictures of he and Trowa together hung on the walls and covered every spare surface.  
  
As Trowa pulled his suitcase from the closet, he found himself wiping a tear from his eye. There was no doubt in his mind that he would miss the small Arabian. 'He was the one who taught me to love,' he thought, as he took his garments from the closet and drawers and packed them. 'He was the one who taught me there was life after war, that there was more to my existence then being a soldier.'  
  
After he finished packing his clothes, he took a framed photo of him and Quatre shortly after the end of the war. Trowa was standing on a high cliff, and Quatre was sitting on his back, his arms wrapped tightly about Trowa's neck, with his head thrown back in joyous laughter. If Trowa listened carefully, he could still hear that laugh, echoing in his heart. He placed the picture in the suitcase and zipped it shut. Then, he lifted the suitcase and turned to leave, never to return. 


	2. Part 2

A Soldier's Love  
  
Part 2  
  
Written By: Pingo  
  
A GW/Yaoi/Shonen-ai Fanfic  
  
Rated PG-13 for language, lime and boy/boy love. No Lemons, you hentais! Sorry...  
  
Author's Note: Welcome to Part 2! ^_^ This part features... *drumroll* Quatre and Heero, 1x2 implied...  
  
All Standard Disclaimers Apply. I do not own the Gundam Wing Boys or the show, although, I *do* have some pretty nifty merchandise! All the boys belong to their creators and all the companies who own a slice of the Gundam Wing Pie... pie... *Mmmm* Anyway, on w/ the fic...  
  
  
  
Heero was on his way up to bed, when he spotted Quatre alone in the living room. Something about the sad, hopeless expression on his face reached out to the Wing Zero Pilot, and pulled him in to the living room. *He looks so lost,* the young boy thought, as he searched the Arabian's face, for a hint of the carefree boy he had been just a few days earlier. *Damn that Trowa!* the Japanese boy silently cursed. *How could he do this to Quatre?*  
  
Heero hadn't come right out and asked Quatre what was wrong, but he had managed to pry quite a bit of information from Duo, who had questioned the blond boy at length, probing his mind like a psychologist. Truth be known it was probably because of all Duo's questioning that Quatre had withdrawn from everyone so much.  
  
Heero, himself, still couldn't believe that Trowa and Quatre were no longer together. When they had started going out it had seemed so right. But, as he stood there watching the younger boy, he just wanted to reach out and hold him, comfort him... two things he didn't normally do...  
  
Heero was surprised when he heard Quatre's small voice call out to him. "Hee-chan?" The small boy turned to face Heero, his blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Do you believe in soulmates?" His voice was so soft, barely abovea whisper.  
  
The Japanese boy was at a loss for words. "I-I don't know," he answered, finally. He stepped forward and joined Quatre in the darkness on the couch. "Why?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Quatre glanced away from Heero, and sunk into the couch's soft, velvet depths. He focused his gaze on the wall opposite him, and sighed.  
  
"From the moment I met Trowa," he began softly, "I felt this magical force drawing us together. I was so confused, because all my life, I've been taught, that it was wrong to be with someone who was the same sex as you. I always knew I was supposed to grow up peacefully and be the perfect heir. Then, I would marry and my wife and I would produce an heir... but the moment I met Trowa, I forgot all that. It didn't matter. And when we performed our first duet, I knew it was him. I knew we were meant to be together..." Quatre paused as he drew a ragged breath.  
  
"Is he your soulmate?" Heero asked, still fighting the urge to wrap the boy in his arms and soothe him.  
  
"I thought so. I really thought so," Quatre whispered as a stray tear ran down his cheek. "But, Heero, if he and I were meant to be together, then why in the hell did he leave me? That's what I can't figure out."  
  
"Things just happen," Heero replied, moving closer. "You have to let it go."  
  
"Why doesn't he love me like I love him?" Quatre cried out, drawing his legs up onto the couch and wrapping his arms around them. "What's wrong with me?!?"  
  
Heero, wrapped his arms around the small boy and held him close. "There's nothing wrong with you! Nothing at all."  
  
  
  
"Then why can't Trowa love me? Why couldn't my father love me? Why can't anyone love me?" Quatre began to tremble in Heero's arms. *Why is he holding me?* The thought came so suddenly, it surprised Quatre. *Does he care?*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero was surprised to find himself falling, as he held Quatre on the couch in the dark. Falling back through time. *Less than a year ago, I would've died to hold him like this,* Heero thought, remembering how he had felt about Quatre before Quatre had gotten together with Trowa. It was so weird to have these feelings reawakening, feelings he had fought for so long.  
  
"Aishiteru," the pilot whispered softly, into the blond's ear.  
  
"Heero, you know I don't speak Japanese," the Arabian said, but Quatre didn't ask what he had said. Heero had a feeling he knew.  
  
Heero, slowly turned him, so that he was looking into Quatre's crystal blue eyes. Then, before the other boy could react, Heero leaned down and kissed him softly. He felt him gasp, surprised, then slowly he returned the kiss, this one longer than the first. As they pulled away, Quatre looked into his eyes, confused and surprised.  
  
"Heero? What about Duo?"  
  
Heero pulled away, feeling guilty. He hadn't even thought about Duo. Leave it to Quatre to bring him up. He couldn't even begin to explain their relationship to the other boy... Hell, he didn't even understand it himself. *Would Duo be upset?* he wondered. He wasn't the greatest at predicting how people would react to things, but he knew if the situation were reversed, he would understand. *It'll be ok,* he told himself. *Duo will understand.*  
  
"Don't worry about him," Heero said, after pausing for a long moment. He leaned in again, and once again captured the small boy's mouth with his own. Quatre shivered, as Heero ran his tongue over his bottom lip, softly, requesting entrance.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Quatre quickly submitted, sliding his mouth open. He was surprised at the pilot's gentleness.  
  
Quatre slid his arms around the boys neck, and kissed him back harder. *See, someone can love you,* a small voice in the back of his head told him. *There's nothing wrong with you.*  
  
He surprised himself by pushing the older boy back on to the couch and kissing him with renewed passion. Heero didn't fight the small Arabian, giving in to the boy's manipulation. Before either boy realized exactly what was happening, Heero had unbuttoned Quatre's shirt and pulled it almost completely off of the small boy.  
  
Once Quatre realized he was partially undressed, he decided there was a problem with this situation. Heero was wearing too many damn clothes. Quatre grabbed the hem of Heero's green tank top and began to pull it off of him. He broke the kiss and pulled away, so he could pull the shirt over Heero's head. Once he had freed Heero of the garment, he dropped it on the floor, and quickly added his own shirt to the pile. Then, he leaned over and began kissing the Wing Zero pilot again. Heero was reaching for the button on Quatre's pants when they heard the gasp from the doorway. Both looked up quickly from what they were doing to the door, where their eyes landed on a very upset Duo.  
  
"Heero, how could you?" the braided boy whispered, before fleeing the room, in tears...  
  
Author's Note: So What'd ya think? Love it? Hate it? Undecided? Review and let me know! The next part should be out by Friday, but I'm not sure because... I have some general ideas, but I don't know what's happening next... =P I told you I didn't know where this is going! What pairings would you like to see in future parts? Anything you'd like to happen? Tell me, and I just might use your idea, and of course, I would give you credit! Well, Ja Ne! 


	3. Part 3

A Soldier's Love  
  
Part 3  
  
Written by: Pingo  
  
A GW/Yaoi/Shonen-ai Fanfic  
  
Rated PG-13 for language, lime and boy/boy love. No Lemon, you hentais! Sorry...  
  
Author's Note: Wow, you actually stuck around for Part 3? I'm touched!  
  
  
  
Heero watched Duo run from the room, his braid lashing about like a whip woven of chestnut hair. He was surprised, when a sharp pain ceased his heart, and a tear came to his eye. He had forgotten what it was like to feel pain. He slid out from under the blonde Arab, and reached for his tank top. As he pulled it over his head, he turned to Quatre. "I have to go after him."  
  
"I know," the small boy whispered, his small voice mixed with pain and tears. "You love him, you always have."  
  
Heero nodded, surprised by how the younger boy had read his feelings, when Heero himself had been oblivious. "I do." Heero hurried down the hallway after Duo. "Duo wait!" he called out, as the braided boy rounded a corner and darted up a flight of stairs. Before he was halfway up the stairs, Heero heard their bedroom door slam shut, and a distinct metallic click, informed him, Duo had locked the door. He climbed the remaining stairs and hurrried to the door, then knocked. "Duo let me in."  
  
"Go away," came Duo's muffled reply. "I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you! Just go away and leave me the hell alone!"  
  
Heero sighed and stepped away from the door, eyeing the knob. He could easily pick the lock, but decided better of it. Duo needed his space, he could respect that. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, then." The japanese boy turned and went back downstairs. Quatre was no longer in the living room, so Heero stretched out on the couch, and closing his eyes. He needed some sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Quatre was laying in bed upstairs, trying to sleep. But, the voice from earlier, the one that had told him there was nothing wrong with him, had gone away, and been replaced by another voice. A cold hard voice, that told him, he didn't deserve to be loved, and that he had ruined Heero and Duo's relationship, that both pilots would hate him. He couldn't make the voice stop, couldn't make it go away.  
  
*This is all your fault you know* it whispered, accusingly. *Trowa couldn't love you, so you had to break up a perfectly happy couple.*  
  
"Shut up! SHUT UP!!!" Quatre suddenly screamed, jumping out of bed. his screams must have awoken Wufei next door, because moments later, he was at the door, asking if Quatre was ok.  
  
"It was just a bad dream, Wufei," Quatre lied. Sorry I woke you."  
  
"You're sure you're ok?" the Chinese pilot asked.  
  
"Yeah, Wufei. Go back to bed."  
  
"'Night," came Wufei's reply, as he went back to bed.  
  
Quatre climbed back in to hius bed, and pulled the thick blankets up to his neck. As he closed his eyes, he tried to remember the good times, the happy times in his life. But, as he grew closer to sleep terror loomed, darkening the memories, and pulling him into a whirlwind of hellish nightmares.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Duo opened the bedroom door the next morning, he was surprised to find Heero leaning against the wall opposite the door.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you," he said, beginning to turn around and go back in to the room. But, before he could, Heero reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him.  
  
"Duo, I have something to say to you."  
  
"Maybe, *I* don't want to hear it," Duo said, angrily.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry if I hurt you... and..." then, Heero mumbled something so quickly and softly, Duo couldn't understand it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry and I love you."  
  
Duo was slightly taken aback. Heero had never said those words to him before. "Why are you telling me this now?!? Are you trying to keep me from breaking up with you?"  
  
"I would never say that to you, unless I meant it. I never realized I loved you until I saw how much I had hurt you. It hurt me."  
  
Duo studies his cobalt eyes, searching for sincerity. For once the other boys eyes, usually hard and cold, actually looked pained.  
  
"Then, why and the hell did you do it?" Duo asked softly.  
  
"I don't know. You know how I used to feel about him. I told you that before we even got together... and last night, he looked so lost. I just sat down to talk to him, and before I knew it... well... ya know?"  
  
"Give me one good reason I should believe you."  
  
"I've never lied to you before."  
  
"There's a first time for everything."  
  
"And deep down, you know you love me too."  
  
~*~*~  
  
*You have to believe me,* Heero thought, as he stood there, watching the other boy closely. "Duo, I love you!" *Oops! Did I say that aloud?*  
  
"And I love you, Heero, but you obviously still have feelings for Quatre. I can't be with you, until I know you'll never do this again."  
  
"Duo, you're the only one for me. You've always been the only one for me. I couldn't imagine, wouldn't want to imagine, being with anyone else, but you."  
  
"Then go to Quatre, and explain that to him." Then, Duo pulled his arm from Heero's grip, and dissapeared down the hallway.  
  
Heero watched the braided boy's departing back, and then headed toward Quatre's room. When he got there he knocked, but there was no answer. "Quatre?" he asked, pushing the bedroom door open. He heard a sound come from the adjoining bathroom. Heero went to the door and knocked again. "Quatre? Can we talk?"  
  
"I-I'll be down in a few minutes," the boy said, shakily. Heero could tell the Arab boy had been crying.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you in a few minutes, alright?"  
  
"Y-yeah," Quatre answered. Heero turned to go down stairs.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As Heero left, Quatre looked around the bathroom in panic. He quickly located the razor he had dropped, and returned it to the sink. Then, he grabbed a towel, and wet it with hot water. *This should help stop the bleeding...*  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note: Didn't expect that, did ya? Poor Q-chan! *screams* 'We love you, Quatre!!!' Well, I have no clue what will happen in the next chapter. You're guess is as good as mine!  
  
Ja Ne! 


	4. Part 4

A Soldier's Love  
  
Part 4  
  
Written by: Pingo  
  
A GW/Yaoi/Shonen-ai Fanfic  
  
Rated PG-13 for language, lime and boy/boy love. No Lemon, you hentais! Sorry...  
  
Author's Note: Hi! Any comments would be much appreciated! And now... On with the Fic!  
  
  
  
Heero was waiting by the stairs, when Quatre came down. "Ohayo!" the blonde greeted him nervously. Quatre stole a betraying gaze to the forearm of his pink oxford shirt. *Good, no blood* the Arab boy thought.  
  
"Quatre we really need to talk. It's about last night," the Japanese boy said.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about Heero. I know Duo's the one you really love," Quatre tried to keep the anguish from his voice. "Is everything okay between you now?"  
  
"We'll be okay. But we're worried about you."  
  
"I'll be fine," the Arabian boy said, searching Heero's face for an indication of the truth. *Did Trowa tell him?* "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well, you just seemed upset this morning, and you were a mess last night. I'm just worried."  
  
"Well, what do you expect? Trowa left me. Trowa, the only one I could depend on is gone." The blond boy choked back an unexpected sob. "Heero, I just need to be alone for a few minutes. Alright?"  
  
"If you need me or Duo, we'll be here for you, okay?"  
  
The blonde simply nodded, then headed back upstairs. Once he got back in, he went to the bathroom and removed his shirt. Then, the small boy eyed the gauze he had wrapped around his arm. *Time for the other arm,* he thought, reaching once again for the sharp razor blade in the sink.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After Heero had his talk with Quatre, he went to the kitchen where Duo was waiting. "I talked with him," he told Duo, then asked, "Am I forgiven?"  
  
"Yeah," the braided pilot said, with a grin. "Is he okay?"  
  
"He seems a little upset, over Trowa leaving him, but he'll be okay." It occured to Heero that he was lieing. Quatre had not seemed okay, but Heero couldn't quite place what was wrong. He was usually very good at reading people, so Quatre had to be intentionally hiding something. It bothered Heero, but he did not want to worry the other boy over it. Everything would work out in the end.  
  
"That's good. I still can't believe Trowa left him though. After the death of his father, he was all Quatre had left in the world. He never trusted us or his sisters the way he did Trowa."  
  
"Yeah," Heero said, wrapping the braided boy in his arms. *Maybe Trowa could tell what is wrong.* "Those two were the closest of any of us."  
  
"Only because yoiu and Fei-Fei are so guarded," Duo replied. "Where is Wufei, anyway?"  
  
"I haven't seen him much," Heero admitted. "I think he's been spending a lot of time in meditation lately."  
  
"He's always meditating," Duo commented.  
  
Heero nodded in silent agreement. "I guess we're not as interesting as Buddah... Hey, how about some breakfast?"  
  
Duo was quick to agree. "I'll cook!"  
  
"No better let me..." Heero interrupted. He was still recovering from Duo's last attempt at cooking.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wufei was walking down the hall to the kitchen, when he heard a loud crash downstairs. He rushed down the stairs to make sure everyone was okay. The first thing he saw was a bowl of pancake batter overturned on the floor. One glance at the counter where it had fallen from, explained everything. *I can't believe they're doing that on the kitchen counter! Have they no sense of justice or common decency?* Before the pilots realized his presence, the chinese pilot went back upstairs. *I'll see what Quatre is doing, maybe we can go grab breakfast.*  
  
The pilot knocked on the Arabian's door and was greeted by a soft curse. "Coming!" he heard the other boy shout. Wufei had to wait nearly five minutes before the young boy came to the door clad in a bath robe.  
  
"Sorry, to disturb you. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go grab breakfast... the kitchen is... unsanitary..."  
  
"Sure," Quatre replied, flashing the chinese boy a bright smile. "Let me just go get dressed."  
  
Wufei smiled back, hesitantly. The blonde was always so nice to him, even when he was busy, or had more important things to occupy his time. Wufei regretted that he had not been as nice to the small boy as, Quatre had been to Wufei. He didn't have much time to think about this however, because less than two minutes later Quatre was dressed and ready to go.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Quatre asked Wufei, as the blonde locked his bedroom door.  
  
"Where ever you want, Quatre. You pick."  
  
"Well, it's a little late for breakfast, so let's go have an early lunch."  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
"Great!" the blonde exclaimed. "I'll call from the limo to make reservations! Let's go!"  
  
*Reservations?* Wufei thought. *I should've known we couldn't go out for a simple meal...*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Trowa was standing out in the streeet, watching the safe house, when Quatre and Wufei came out the front door. The tall boy ducked behind a tree before either boy caught sight of him. Peering around the tree's trunk, he saw them climb into the limousine, smiling and laughing, obviously not aware they were being watched. Trowa did a quick double take. *Wufei... smiling and laughing?!?* he thought. The boy was startled. Wufei hadn't smiled or laughed much since Trowa had known him, and his laughs and smiles had been even rarer since ever Treize had died. *Maybe Quatre and Wufei deserve each other...* The thought came out of nowhere, startling Trowa. In his heart he knew he didn't deserve Quatre. He had pushed the boy away. *Atleast I know he's not back to cutting again. Maybe Wufei is good for him.*  
  
Deep down, Trowa knew he still, and always would love the Arabian, but another part of him knew the blonde deserved better... so much better...  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Awww... Poor Trowa! Why do I keep hurting the GW boys? I love them! Really, I do. Any comments would be greatly appreciated... *hint, hint* I'll try to get part five out as soon as possible, but I don't know what's coming next...  
  
Ja Ne! 


	5. Part 5

A Soldier's Love  
  
Part 5  
  
Written by: Pingo  
  
A GW/Yaoi/Shonen-ai Fanfic  
  
Rated PG-13 for language, lime and boy/boy love. No Lemon, you hentais! Sorry...  
  
Author's Note: First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has sent me reviews so far! Thank you! And special thanks to Wildfire's Flame for wanting to archive it on her site! If this seems a bit OOC to anyone, I write the way I see them... and for me characters are never what they seem!  
  
  
  
As the waiter sat down their plates in front of them, Wufei listened intently as Quatre told him about his last visit at one of his sisters' houses. *How does he keep track of them all? Much less all of his brother- in-laws, nieces, and nephews... But then,* Wufei realized, *that's the kind of guy Quatre is.* As he sat there watching the small blonde, he began to see him in a new light.  
  
Even as Quatre laughed about something his niece had done, Wufei could see the sadness in the other boy's eyes, sadness and pain he hadn't seen since the end of the war several years ago. At the beginning of the meal, Wufei had tried to bring up Trowa, thinking it would be good for Quatre to talk about. The boy had looked down in to his glass of water and quickly changed the subject. Wufei had let it go, figuring, there was plenty of time to talk about it later, after Quatre had had time to get used to it. Treize had died more than 2 years ago, and Wufei still found it hard to talk about his dead lover.  
  
Wufei tried not to think about him, but occasionally he would find himself saring at a sunset, or a red rose in full bloom, and it would all come rushing back in a wave of memories, drowning the Chinese pilot. Then, there was Nataku, his dead wife. His true love. *Not even twenty,* the Chinese boy thought, bitterly, *and, already, I have a trail of dead loves behind me.* As he thought about Treize and Nataku, Wufei realized the blonde Arabian had asked him a question.  
  
"Huh?" the chinese boy asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you okay?" the blonde asked, again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Quatre leaned across the table, studying the face of his raven-haired friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Wufei asked, looking away.  
  
Quatre didn't have to ask what the other boy was thinking. he could see it in his ebony eyes. "You're thinking about them aren't you? It's okay, you can talk to me about it."  
  
"No, I shouldn't bother you with my problems," Wufei told him, scooping up some rice with two chopsticks and dropping it into his mouth.  
  
"If you ever need to talk about it," Quatre said, seriously, "you can trust me."  
  
"I know," Wufei sighed, laying his chopsticks aside. "It's just hard for me, ya know?" The boy took a sip of his tea, then sighed again. "After Nataku died, I thought I would never love again..."  
  
Quatre listened patiently, as Wufei related to the boy how he had fallen in love with the enemy. As Quatre listened Wufei seemed to open up, recalling tiny details that seemed long forgotten. Before long, the concentration turned back to Nataku, and both boys' plates had gone cold and uneaten.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Duo looked up from the spilled batter and watched Heero, who was on hands and knees helping clean the mess off the tiled kitchen floor. Sunlight was spilling in the open window, and as Heero's hair caught the sunbeams, a halo seemed to glow above his head. Duo smiled softly. My angel, he thought.  
  
Duo went back to scraping the batter off of the floor and dropping it back into the bowl. Maybe I should let Heero cook lunch alone... Duo thought, as his stomach grumbled.  
  
"How about you wash the bowl, and I'll make lunch?" Heero suggested, as he wiped the last of the batter from the floor and dropped the rag he had been using into the bowl.  
  
"Sure," Duo agreed, anxious to eat. He climbed to his feet and carried the bowl to the kitchen sink. After about a minute, Duo had finished washing it, and had nothing left to do, but watch the Japanese boy cook. He watched as Heero chopped and cut, boiled and fried, mixed and stirred, hyponotized by his every movement. When Heero was almost finished, Duo went to the dining room and set the table, even going so far as to light candles. They did have the house to themselves, after all. After dimming the lights, Duo went back to the kitchen to see how lunch was coming.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As Trowa made his way back to the hotel where he was staying, he kept picturing Quatre and Wufei laughing as they climbed in to the limo. I never should have left him! the Heavyarms pilot thought. Then another voice spoke up inside him. Atleast he's not still hurting himself. Trowa had to agree with that. For all that Quatre had going for him, he had incredibly low self-esteem.  
  
Trowa still remembered, quite vividly, the day he had discovered what Quatre was doing to himself. They had been on a mission together when Trowa had walked in to the bedroom and caught Quatre changing shirts. His eyes had immediately landed on the scars on the blonde's arms. Long, angry lines of red, running down the underside of his forearms. Quatre had tried to pass them off as scratches he got while on a mission. But, the scars were too planned out, too methodical. They were all roughly the same length and about a centimeter of smooth flesh lay between each mark. After Trowa had pointed this out, Quatre had tried to shrug it off, acting like it was nothing, and the cuts weren't important.  
  
"You did this to yourself, Quatre!" Trowa had shouted, grabbing the boy's arm and studying it more closely. "Why?"  
  
The boy had broke then, tears falling from his aqua eyes. He had told the older boy everything, about being gay, about being artificially created, about his father's displeasure at his becoming a Gundam pilot, about being tired of pretending everything was okay, when nothing was.  
  
Trowa had been surprised by the emotional outburst. Of all the boys, Quatre had seemed the most in touch with his emotions, especially next to Heero, Wufei and himself, who rarely let on as to their emotions. He had soon found out, Quatre was nothing like he seemed...  
  
Trowa looked up suddenly, realizing he had reached his destination. As he went in to the hotel, he wondered, What am I supposed to do now?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero stared across the table as Duo talked, his eyes glittering in the candle light. How did I not know? the Japanese boy though, eyeing the American boy. Their relationship had started out as one of necessity. Both had needed to prove to themselves they could and be loved. Duo, who had been raped and beaten as a child on the streets, and he, who had been raised a machine trained to kill.  
  
I guess we proved we could, Heero thought, with a smirk. For the first time in his life, Heero began to feel truly happy. He had finally found the peace and love he had fought so hard for. He only hoped everyone else, could find the peace and happiness he ahd found.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So, what'd you think? Please Review and tell me what you think should happen next. I have no idea where all of this is going. I'm just writing whatever comes to mind... I don't even know how long this story will be when I'm done! I guess we'll just wait and see... I'll probably keep writing until everyone one is all nice and happy... hopefully. I have a huge drama fixation, so who knows? This may end any number of ways.  
  
So far this fic is about 15 pages... probably the longest thing I've ever written and stuck with! Yay for me!  
  
Ja Ne! 


	6. Part 6

A Soldier's Love  
  
Part 6  
  
Written by: Pingo  
  
A GW/Yaoi/Shonen-ai Fanfic  
  
Rated PG-13 for language, lime and boy/boy love. No Lemon, you hentais! Sorry...  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to get Part 6 out, I'm just running out of ideas, and I've been super-busy lately! Again sorry! If anyone wants to send in ideas, review, or e-mailme at pingichan@aol.com! This part may be a little shorter than the others...  
  
Duo and Heero were clearing the table when the front doorbell rang. Both boys exchanged curious glances. *Who could that be?* Heero thought.  
  
"You go get the door and I'll finish up here," Duo said, taking the rest of the dishes.  
  
"Okay," the Wing Zero pilot said, turning to leave the room. He headed to the front door, very confused. They very seldomly, if ever had visitors at any of their safe houses. Too dangerous. He pulled open the door to find a black haired American, several inches taller than himself and a few years older. "Konnichiwa," Heero greeted him.  
  
"Um... Hello?" The young man greeted back. "I'm looking for a friend of mine... I hear he goes by Duo?"  
  
Duo must've heard his name because moments later he was running through the front hall to the open door. "Solo!" Duo screamed, flying through the door and tackilng the boy beneath him. "I thought you were dead?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Trowa glanced around the hotel room glumly. It was dark and shabby, all but run down, actually. He could've afforded better, much better, but this just seemed to fit his mood. he had been staying ther for nearly a week, watching his koi.  
  
He felt a little wrong about spying on Quatre, but all he really wanted to do was protect the young boy. He was so fragile, even if the blonde was unwilling to admit it. Trowa had to make sure he didn't hurt himself, or worse.  
  
Go back to him, a small voice in his head whispered. Apologize... Tell him you'll never leave him alone again. Trowa knew it would be easy, too easy, to go back to the Arab boy and the way things were, but he couldn't do it. He wanted to be sure Quatre was okay, but he couldn't stand the boy clinging to him, following him... he would only run again. He would give the boy time to become independant again, to rely on himself alone, and then, only then, could he go back and try to start another relationship with him, ifQuatre would allow it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I never knew you were hurting so much, Fei-chan!" Quatre exclaimed, taking a sip of the tea the waitress had just given him. "Why didn't you tell one of us?"  
  
I didn't want to admit I had a weakness, Wufei thought. I thought that made me weak. It was only now, that he had begun to realize that having weaknesses was one thing, and giving in to them was another. That was what made you weak, giving in to it.  
  
He didn't say any of this, however. He just shrugged, and he saw understanding in the other boy's aqua eyes. He, too, was accustomed to hiding the pain. Wufei looked away, and then back when he heard the Arabian's stomach growl. It wasn't until then that he realized neither of them had eaten, too wrapped up in the past, to care about the present.  
  
"Shall we order another meal?" he asked, raising a dark eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, and maybe this time we may eat."  
  
"I'm sorry for talking so much," Wufei apologized, as the smaller boy gestured for the waitress to take our plates away.  
  
"Will you be needing anything else Mister Winner?" she asked in a soft voice, clearing the table with a bowed head, as if in the presence of royalty.  
  
"Actually, we would like to order again..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Duo couldn't believe it was Solo, that the boy was still alive. He was so sure he had lost him.  
  
"Duo, I didn't die. I was in a coma... everyone was so sure I was dead, but my body managed to fight it. When I woke up, everyone around me was dead... it was horrible. It thought you too had died, and been takenn away. I was so upset. Then, one day I saw you on the news. With your Gundam. I knew it had to be you. And now I've finally found you... Oh, Duo!"  
  
Solo pulled him into a hug, and squeezed him so tightly he couldn't breathe. Duo hugged Solo just as tightly, afraid that if he let go, the boy would no longer be there. he forgot about Heero standing in the doorway watching, and only remembered when the other American boy whispered something in his ear. "I love you."  
  
Author's Note: Well? What'd ya think? I need ideas! Please? Any input would be helpful! I'll have the next part out as soon as possible! I swear! 


	7. Part 7

A Soldier's Love  
  
Part 7  
  
Written by: Pingo  
  
A GW/Yaoi/Shonen-ai Fanfic  
  
Rated PG-13 for language, lime, bondage (nothing like that!), and boy/boy love. No Lemon, you hentais! Sorry...  
  
Author's Note: I'll get this out as quick as I can! I have a few ideas. Someone submitted me an idea, but I had that in mind for later, like the second to last part... whichever one that is... Anyways, I'm sick right now, and just have a lot going on in general. I'm in the middle of two amazing books, working on another fan fic, and I have a ton of other stuff going on, so please, bear with me and be patient...  
  
Heero just stood there staring at the scene on the porch. *He's alive,* the Japanese boy thought to himself. He watched as the two American boys hugged, and Solo leaned up to whisper something in Duo's ear. Suddenly, Duo slid off the othe boy and stood up, suddenly embarrassed.  
  
He cleared his throat, as Solo climbed back on to his feet. "Solo, this my *boy*friend, Heero. Heero, this is Solo."  
  
Heero, held out a hand to shake the American's hand, as Solo did the same. They shook hands, both locking eyes with the other. They may have stood there forever, gripping hands in a silent struggle of will, if Duo hadn't spoken up then.  
  
"Why don't we go in and get something to drink? The rest of our friends should be back soon."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Trowa was laying down, half-asleep when he heard the knock at the door. *Who could that be? No one knows I'm here...* He stood up to answer the door, but was startled when the door burst open, and several bulky figures dressed in back swarmed into the room. Trowa grabbed for the phone, but one of the heavily muscled people grabbed his hand before he could get it, and in seconds he was on the floor face down, his arms caught behind his back, and his legs pinned to the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?!?" he cried out. He got no answer, though, as someone ripped a strip of cloth from the bedsheet and forced the strip into his open mouth, tieing it at the base of his skull. Trowa tried to yell for help, but it was too late. His voice came out muffled and illegible. Then, another strip was placed over his eyes, and another was used to bind his wrists, and another on his ankles. Trowa struggled with all of his might, but it did no good, the fighting only served to wear out the Heavyarms pilot. He gave up his struggle, as he was lifted and slung over someone's shoulder.  
  
*Where are they taking me?!?* he wondered as he was carried out the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Quatre and Wufei were almost finished with their meal when Quatre's cell phone rang. Flashing the Chinese boy an apologetic smile, Quatre answered the phone.  
  
'Is this Master Winner?' A gruff voice asked.  
  
"Yes it is... May I ask who's calling?"  
  
'Who we are is not what is important. It's more a matter of who we have...'  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
'We have your beloved koi. Do not go to the polic. We will be in touch.'  
  
Before the phone cut out, Quatre heard someone cry out in pain, and he was sure it was Trowa... The Arab boy sat in stunned silence, paralyzed.  
  
"Who was that?" he vaguely heard Wufei ask. He opened his mouth to respond, but the words just wouldn't come out...  
  
Author's Note: So, what'd you think? Short I know, I've just been so busy lately, and I'm trying to get the story in the direction I want it to go. Well, anyway, I'll work on part 8 over the weekend, and I hope to have it up by Monday night, tuesday night at the latest...  
  
Ja Ne! 


	8. Part 8

A Soldier's Love  
Part 8  
Written by: Pingo  
A GW/Yaoi/Shonen-ai Fanfic  
  
Rated PG-13 for language, lime, bondage (nothing like that!), and boy/boy love. No Lemon, you hentais! Sorry...  
  
Author's Note: HiHi! Back for another part? Wahoo! *smile*  
  
  
  
*I hope Quate and Wufei get back soon,* Duo thought. If he had to stay here with these two much longer he would go crazy.  
  
The three boys were seated in the living room on the couch, drinking tea. Heero and Solo sat on opposite ends with Duo in the middle.  
  
"How long have you two been together?" Solo asked off handedly.  
  
"About three years now," Heero said, pointedly. "Since the end of the war."  
  
Duo was opening his mouth to speak when someone burst in to the living room.  
  
"They've got Trowa!" Quatre cried out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero looked up in shock at the small blonde. "What his he talking about?" he asked Wufei. "Who has Trowa?"  
  
"He got a call in the middle of lunch. Someone called to tell him that they had taken Trowa and they'll be in touch."  
  
"They probably just want ransom money," the japanese boy reasoned, standing up.  
  
"Who is that?" Wufei asked nodding towards the couch.  
  
"Solo."  
  
"I thought he was dead..."  
  
"So did I," Heero mumbled walking off. As he left the room, the telephone rang.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Quatre dove for the ringing telephone, but Duo was closer and got there first. he picked up in the middle of the first ring.  
  
"Hello! Yuy-Maxwell-Barton-Winner-Chang residence! For whom are you calling?" he greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell," the gruff voice on the other end replied. "We are calling you to tell the five of you, Solo included, that we are watching and waiting. Please tell Master Winner that we will be in further contact." Then, there was a loud -click- on the other end of the reciever.  
  
Duo hung up the phone, an odd look on his usually cheerful face. "Quatre... They said they're watching us and wating... *all* of us... even, you, Solo."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wufei picked up the phone and dialed *69, but the number was not available. On Quatre's cellphone it had been the number of a payphone. Hanging up the phone, he turned to face the others. "I don't think we have any choice but to go to the police..." The last word had barely fallen from his lips, when the phone rang again. Wufei snatched it up immediately.  
  
"We said 'No Police'. If you go to the police, both boys will die..."   
  
As the person on the other line hung up, the boys heard Heero's voice coming from upstairs, and out of the receiver at once. "Hey! What are you doing!?!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Trowa fought the arms that were struggling to hold him down, as he heard the doors open again. As far as he could tell they were in the back of a van, guessing by the size of the vehicle. He tried to yell for help as he felt a second figure thrown in to the back of the van beside him. He knew he could fight and yell all he wanted, but it would be to no avail.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know this is w-a-y shorter than usual, but I'm w-a-y busy, and I know this is a day late, so please don't yell. I'm really trying, and I have no intentioin of abandoning this thing, because I know exactly what is going to happen, I'm just not sure how, and when... ^_^... I'm doing as much as I can!!  
(o)(o) 


	9. part 9

A Soldier's Love  
  
Part 9  
  
Written by: Pingo  
  
A GW/Yaoi/Shonen-ai Fanfic  
  
Rated PG-13 for language, lime, bondage (nothing like that!), and boy/boy love. No Lemon, you hentais! Sorry...  
  
Author's Note: Okay, okay, I'm trying to get this finished as soon as possible. I got an adorable AU idea and really want to finish this one so I can get started on my new one!  
  
  
  
"Guys... What're we going to do?!?" Duo said, near tears. "They have Hee-chan!"  
  
"They're not going to stop," Wufei pointed out. "Not until they have us all... Well, except for Quatre."  
  
Quatre looked at the other remaining boys with tear stained eyes. He stood and went to the middle of the room, threw his head back and screamed. "What do you want from me?!? What in the hell do you people want!?! Why are you taking away everyone I care about?!?" Then, the small blond ran out of the room, his footsteps pounding on the stairs and down the hallway, as he started throwing open all the closed doors in that wing of the house.  
  
Duo shook his head, knowing the arabian's actions would be to no avail. This house was huge, besides they would be able to hear him coming and have plenty of time to hide, if they were, indeed, still in the house. "Guys, what're we going to do? Just stand back while they pick us off one by one? I can't just sit here knowing they have my Hee-chan. I would give anything to have him back with me... anything..."  
  
"Don't worry," Solo said softly. "You'll get him back. I'll help you."  
  
"Thanks," Duo said, studying the tall Black-haired American's green eyes. They looked deeply pained, but sincere nonetheless.  
  
"Don't thank me. You'd do the same for me," Solo said, with a shrug. "You're the best friend I've ever had Duo, and all I want is for you to be happy."  
  
"You should go," Duo replied, feeling guilty for leading him in to his problems. "This doesn't really involve you."  
  
"But, it involves everyone you care about, and what kind of a friend would I be, if I just deserted you? I'm staying."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero awoke, hours later, in a dark room with no windows and stone walls. Across the room he could see the dim outline of a figure in chair. "Hello?" he said, his throat dry and his voice parched.  
  
"Heero?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Trowa? Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know. Somewhere underground I think. They drugged us before they brought us down."  
  
"Who are they? Do you know?"  
  
"I've never seen any of their faces."  
  
"Do you think the others are safe?"  
  
"They'll probably end up down here with us sooner or later," Trowa said, grimly.  
  
The Japanese boy just grunted in reply.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Where are you?!?!?" Quatre screamed as he threw open yet another door. *I know they're still here! They have to be,* he thought. "What have you done with Trowa and Heero?!?" he yelled again, leaning against a wall and sliding to the floor.  
  
Then he heard three loud voices coming from downstairs. "Quatre!!!"  
  
Quatre looked up startled, and jumped to his feet, thundering down the hallway. He would catch these people and make them pay... but when he got to the front of the house, he found the living room empty and the front door standing wide open. As Quatre ran to the front door, the phone rang...  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Poor Quatre all alone! Poor everyone else, tied up by some mysterious people, in some mysterious place... Who can it be? Where are our beloved pilots??? The world may never know... Sorry! I'm in a tootsie roll pop commercial kind of mood... Anyway... I was going to try to get this done in 10 parts but it'll probably be 12... I wanna start my new idea!!! It's so cute!!! Well-- it should be anyway... Look--  
  
(o)(o) ---bunny!!  
  
(^ . ^) 


	10. Part 10

A Soldier's Love  
  
Part 10  
  
Written by: Pingo  
  
A GW/Yaoi/Shonen-ai Fanfic  
  
Rated PG-13 for language, lime, bondage (nothing like that!), and boy/boy love. No Lemon, you hentais! Sorry...  
  
Author's Note: Hey! Thanks to everyone out there who reviews or E-mails me about the fic! I really am trying to get this all down, but I'm not sure how many parts it'll take to get this all out... ^_^ But, I, who never finish anything, will finish this! I'll break my record, 'cause how can I leave the poor GW pilots in such a precarious predicament?!? I can't... Okay, okay, enough babbling on with Part 10...  
  
  
  
Quatre hurried over to the phone and snatched it up. "What in the hell do you people want from me?!?"  
  
The voice on the other end was un-phased. "Master Winner we have your friends. Within the next twenty-four hours we will call you with our list of demands. If you meet our demands, we will release your friends, un- harmed. Until then, Master Winner, Good-bye."  
  
Quatre dropped the phone and backed away from it, unsure of what to do, now that he was alone. *Something about that voice...* he thought. *It sounded so familiar...* The caller's identity danced on the fringe of his mind, just beyond his grasp. Try as he might, he couldn't think of who the voice had belonged to. He sat down on the couch and pulled his knees up against his chest, rocking gently back and forth. *Something about the reverence in his voice when he said--* And just like that, he drifted off into a dark oblivion of nightmares.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero stared off in to the silent darkness, as the others slept. *I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner,* Heero thought, as he continued to sit and stare. It was the ultimate betrayal, and in his confused, drugged mind, he tried to fit the pieces together. He knew who it was, but what he couldn't figure out was why...  
  
~*~*~  
  
A loud sound from outside woke Quatre a few hours later. He ran to the window to look out and see what was going on. His eyes swept down the street, then back up to the other end. Nothing amiss. He sighed and walked out of the living room, sighing heavily. As he paced the front corridor, he began to think again. *That voice. It was so familiar...*  
  
Quatre's train of thought was broken by a ringing telephone. He raced to the phone and snatched it up. "What do you want? I'll give you anything, just let my friends go!"  
  
"Master Winner, we do not want your money."  
  
"Then, what is this about?!?"  
  
"This is a simple matter of revenge. There is a limo waiting in front of your house at the street. Get in. You will be driven to our secret location. Come alone. Do not bring any weapons."  
  
Quatre was baffled as he made his way out to the limo. *What have I done to anyone that would constitute the need for revenge?* he wondered. *It must have something to do with the war,* he thought, *but the war has been over for years...*  
  
He did as he had been told and got in to the limo, and sat quietly as it pulled away. He stared out the tinted windows as it drove across the city. As it pulled to a stop, Quatre came to a shocking realization. They were parked outside of the house that had been Quatre's father's. The one he had let Maguanacs move in to.  
  
He got out of the limo and went up to the front door, knocking softly. *What is going on?!?* he asked himself, anxious to get this over with.  
  
The door opened softly to reveal Rashid, standing on the other side with a grim look on his face. "Master Quatre." He bowed ever so slightly to his 'master' in a show of respect. "Please come in."  
  
"Rashid! What's the meaning of this?!?" Quatre demanded, planting his feet firmly on the floor, refusing to move an inch.  
  
"Please, Master, I must ask you to come in. What we do, we do for you, to serve you." With that, he ushered Quatre in to the main sitting room.  
  
"I-I don't understand... What're you talking about?" Quatre asked, confused.  
  
"These young men, they have hurt you. They must suffer for what they have done," Rashid explained.  
  
"What? Hurt me? Suffer?"  
  
"Through our servailance equipment, we saw what you did to yourself, because Trowa left you. We saw how hurt you were when Heero toyed with your emotions, then went running back to Duo."  
  
"What of Wufei and Solo?" Quatre inquired. "How do they fit in to your mis-guided plan?"  
  
"They would've interfered," Rashid answered simply.  
  
"Well, I'm interfering now. Release them! All of them."  
  
"But, Master, we have yet to complete avenging you."  
  
"It is npt your place to seek revenge on my behalf. Have you not asked yourselves why I was so hurt by their actions? It's because I love them. They are my life, all I have. And what's this of survailance?!?"  
  
"We had to put it in, Master Quatre. For your own well-being. You pushed us out. How else were we to protect you?"  
  
"Release my friends and go," Quatre ordered.  
  
"But if we go, how are we to serve you?" the older man asked.  
  
"If you wish to serve me, go help others. I'm fine where I am."  
  
"You are not fine. Lift your sleeve and bear your wounds, and then tell me you are fine."  
  
"I'll be alright, just do as I say. Release my friends."  
  
Rashid bowed his head. "As you wish, Master." He stood and went down the hall. A few moments later, the hall was filled by 10 pounding feet, and Quatre was being smothered in hugs.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Trowa smiled softly as he pulled the covers up and tucked them around himself and his beloved koi. "Goodnight Quatre," he said softly, though he knew the other boy was asleep. *It's so nice to be back where I belong,* he thought, as he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the deep rhythm of Quatre's breathing.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I still have at least one, maybe two parts coming, 'cause even though everything is all nice and happy now, I still have my original idea to resolve... But for now, everyone can rest easy knowing everything is all happy for the moment. Aaahhh! I want to get this finished so I can get started on my new GW idea! After that one though, I'll probably take a break on GW, 'cause I got some other Sailor Moon, and 5ive fan-fic ideas, not to mention the other stuff I like to write... *sigh* Well, my fingers are tired so G'night! 


	11. Part 11

A Soldier's Love  
  
Part 11  
  
Written by: Pingo  
  
A GW/Yaoi/Shonen-ai Fanfic  
  
Rated PG-13 for language, lime, bondage (nothing like that!), and boy/boy love. No Lemon, you hentais! Sorry...  
  
Author's Note: Hi-Hi Everyone! Thanks for the E-mails and reviews!! I had an idea for what should happen next, but it doesn't really fit in anymore... I may add it as a sequel, later, but Part 11 will be the end of A Soldier's Love. And now on with the last part.  
  
  
  
Quatre rolled over in the warm embrace of Trowa's arms. He was surprised to find Trowa already awake and watching him. "Good Morning," he greeted him sweetly, leaning over to kiss him. As the kiss broke, Quatre settled back into the warm bed. "What were you doing?"  
  
"Thinking," Trowa said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"How glad I was to be back where I belong. Can I ask you something?" Trowa asked, hesitantly.  
  
"What?" Quatre wrinkled his brow in curiosity.  
  
"While I was gone, did you--did you--"  
  
"Start cutting again?" Quatre suggested. "Yeah, but only once," he answered truthfully. *You would've done it more, if you hadn't found out Trowa was missing,* a small voice in his head whispered. Quatre shut it out, and smiled at the older boy. "But, that's over now. You're back in my arms, And I'm in yours, and we're where we belong." With a gentle smile he kissed Trowa again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Thanks for inviting me to stay you guys," Solo said as he, Heero, Duo and Wufei settled down at the kitchen table.  
  
"We have plenty of room," Duo said, shrugging. "Besides, like you said, 'you'd do the same for me.'"  
  
"Heero, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Solo asked, gesturing to the door that led to the living room.  
  
Heero stared at him for a moment, as if sizing up an enemy, then nodded and stood up silently, leading the way to the living room.  
  
Solo followed. "Heero, you don't have to say anything, I just wanted to tell you something, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Heero said softly, then waited for the American boy to speak his mind.  
  
"I still love Duo, you know that, I know that, and he knows that. But, he doesn't love me that way. He loves you. And, I just wanted to tell you, that I'm not going to interfere with your relationship, regardless of what Duo and I had in the past. He has you now. He only needs me as his friend. That's all I wanted to say. I don't want to be your enemy, but I would like to be your friend."  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Aaawww! now that it's over, I feel kind of sad... but, don't worry, I'm coming out with a new one! It'll be an AU fic w/ the Gundam pilots as *DUM-DUM-DUM* vampires. *giggle* Should be very kawaii! (I hope...) I don't know when I'm gonna start posting it. It might be a little while. Hopefully not too long, though. ^_^  
  
Well, until then, Happy Reading!  
  
(o)(o)  
  
(^ . ^)  
  
Ja Ne! 


End file.
